


A random Yugioh fanfic I thought up

by Catgirl1



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/M, I was bored when I made this- cut me some slack, LittleKuriboh references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: A new girl comes to school, blah, blah, blahI do not own Yugioh or Yugioh abridged.





	1. The Demon Arrives

"Did you hear? A new transfer student."  
"She just moved to Domino City."  
" She lived in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. Close to Lake Superior."   
Yugi looked around at the classmates whispering. "What's this about a transfer student?" He asked. Tea smiled. "A new transfer student. She moved to Domino City and now she goes here."  
"I only hope that she's nice and that she doesn't call me 'limey'." Bakura said.   
"You limey cutie." A girl from the front row whispered and her friends giggled.   
"Settle down, class!" The teacher announced as the door opened and the principal walked in. A girl their age walked in. "This uniform is itchy." Those were her first words. She scanned the room, but her eyes kept finding themselves longingly staring at the window as if wondering if she could open it and jump out and not break her leg on impact. "Okay, well, what's your name?" the teacher asked.  
"My name's Abi. Call me Abigail or my last name and I'll shove a pencil up your nose." The new girl said with an innocent smile.   
"Okay, well, there's an empty seat right there by Tea. Why don't you go sit by her?"  
"Okay. Here." Abi gave the teacher a breath mint. The teacher stared at it. "Um, why did you give me a breath mint?"  
"Your breath smells as if you never, and I mean NEVER bothered to brush your teeth." Abi said, calmly.  
'Wow, she's rude.' Yugi thought. The teacher flared up, but then calmed in an instant.   
It was during class when Abi smiled and raised her hand. The poor teacher sighed and called on Abi. "Yes, Abi?"  
"Well, I'm bored."  
Everyone stared at her in amazement. "I mean, I have had bad teachers before, but you take the cake. I mean, this class is so boring, watching paint dry sounds like more fun. Can I do that instead? Please? The only thing worse in this world than this class is a strange game called Duel Monsters or maybe even Dungeon Dice monsters."  
Everyone just watched her, though a few kids that liked those two games (*Obnoxious loud cough* Kaiba *CoUgH*) were glaring at her. The teacher sighed and said, "No, Abi. Please let me teach my class."  
"Writing crap on the board and reading from a book is something anyone can do. Why would I stick around to see it happen?"  
The teacher had murder written in her eyes. "The class will be done in five minutes. Hopefully, it won't be as boring." She snarled.  
Abi smirked.   
As soon as class was over, Abi was the first out of her seat. She walked up to the teacher and began complaining about how terrible the class was. She threw in some remarks pointed to most of the class and walked out. "That girl is a jerk." Joey finally said. Tea sighed. "She probably is just nervous."  
"I know she's American and very far from her original continent and maybe scared of everything, but her behaviour...." Kaiba trailed off. Abi was busy at work with a spray can in her hand, making really stupid pictures on the wall, disrespecting probably anything she could think of. A teacher stormed up to her. "You can get suspended for that, you know that, right?" he snapped.   
"Yep!" Abi popped the 'p' in an annoying way. The teacher glared at her. "Then you can stay after school."   
"Okay!" She looked like she had just received the best present ever. Yugi walked up to her and tapped her shoulder (he had to go on tiptoes to do it). Abi turned and looked around, then she looked down. "Hey, kiddo, are you lost? Let me take you back to the Elementary School, okay?"  
"I go to this school."  
"You are so short, I couldn't tell. Or are you a hobbit? And that ring that your female friend that's probably named Florence? That is an evil ring."  
"You mean Bakura?"   
"No, I mean Florence."   
"Anyway, why are you being a jerk and terrorizing the school?"  
Abi beamed. This was the moment for a speech and this was going to be extremely dramatic. "Well, it started out with the dinosaurs and then they became extinct and then a bunch of history happened and Ancient Egypt was blown to nothing more than a few pyramids and a noseless mythological creature and tombs were robbed and then more pointless history and then I was born. As soon as I clawed my way out of the womb and breathed out real air in my glorious birthday suit, I knew, I was forever meant to be the demon queen!"  
"Uh... what?"  
"And I spent my life doing whatever I possibly could to keep that title such as burning down game shops and taping people to their seats! I was amazing, but then I moved to Domatrix Urban Area!"  
"Domino City."   
"Yes, Domatrix Urban Area! And I knew, I could keep my status as the Demon Queen! Now, bow before such Chaos!" Abi said, tears of meaning (that is now a thing in Abi's case) running down her face.   
Yami appeared as a spirit to see everyone in that hall sweatdropping and staring at a girl who stood on tiptoes with her arms in the air like 'look at me!'   
"Do I want to know?" he questioned. Yugi shook his head. Abi dramatically whipped her hair and smiled.  
At the end of school, every student walked home thinking 'We are surely in the arms of the angels now...'


	2. Things finally get interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says.

For a few days, Abi continued to cause havoc among the school, claiming she was either the Demon Queen or the female version of Peeves (I also don't own Harry Potter. Yugi would expect a lot of things from her, but not what happened a week after her arrival. The school brat- Kaoruko Himekoji was talking to her two friends. "I mean, look at them. Where did they come from on this earth, the sewers?" she was saying. Yugi frowned, but, as he didn't know what they were talking about, he didn't say anything. "And he must have a split personality- I mean, sometimes his voice is deeper and he acts so weird."  
"He acts weird either way. Why does he love card games so much? Is he practicing for the casino?" one of her friends said. And then Yugi figured out what they were talking about and turned away. Abi walked by, giving Kaoruko the sourest face of all time. "Those freaks. They all have problems. The pipsqueak, the limey bastard, the slut, the former bullies, and the adopted one. They're all worthless in my eyes. They should go d-"  
"What is your problem, you stuck up moron?" Abi asked, angrily. The three girls turned. "We weren't talking to you. And you are American, right?"  
"That does not matter in this situation. What matters is how you treat someone. You just don't have a right to talk about people in that way. Nobody does. If I catch you saying something rude about anybody, I will humiliate you, mkay?" Abi smiled and left. Tea looked after her. Then followed her. She found Abi reading a book. "Um, hello." Tea said, nervously. The newer girl looked up. "Can I sit here?"  
"Free world." Tea sat. "Tea Gardner. Isn't that your name?"  
"It is."  
"Your friends are Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura, Mokuba Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Rebecca, and Seto Kaiba?"  
"Yes. I do have more friends, though, like Mai Valentine."  
"But not a lot of girls, huh? Well, now you have a new female friend." Abi said, nose back into her book.  
"You want me to consider you a friend?"  
"Well, do you have a problem with it?"  
Tea thought back to Abi defending them. "No, I definitely do not." she said, truthfully.  
"Good. By the way, I had a question."  
"Shoot."  
"We both know that something is up with Yugi's puzzle and Bakura's ring, though I know you know there's more to it and you already found it. How did you come across the realization, though?"  
"Well, the puzzle was just strange..."  
"Okay." Abi said.   
"Tea!" Yugi ran up to the two. Abi's smirk bore on Tea. Tea ignored her and turned to Yugi. "Yeah, what's up?"  
"Well, there's a duel going on tonight. The others are going to check it out."  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
"Hey, mind if I join?" Abi asked.  
Yugi looked at her. "Yes, of course." He said.   
"Cool." Abi was still smirking, making Yugi slightly uncomfortable. He finally left and Tea looked at her new friend. "What?"  
"Nothing. You two just would make a good couple."  
Tea stared at her as Abi turned a page. "WHAT?!?! Yugi and I are just friends. We've known each other and have been friends and-"  
"I have found my newest mission. My first was to create chaos as a first impression so that I wouldn't be bored, but now I can abandon that one for Mission: shipping."  
"Uh....."  
"It's brilliant! You know it too because you're speechless!!!"


	3. Abi's time to shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter.  
> And also, it's my birthday!

Abi walked inside her house. She went up to her room and looked around. Anyone could only describe a room that looked like hers as a catastrophe. Sighing, Abi started cleaning and saw a picture she was sure had been found by her parents because it was on the floor, the glass cracked. She picked it up and studied it. A family picture. Her parents were in the back, her mom laughing and her dad smiling at her. Abi was waving at the camera and right next to her, smiling down at her.... her breath caught. It was Felix, her older brother. She smiled sadly. 'Well, you always come around, even in death, don't you, older brother?' she thought. His death had only happened four months ago. She and him were sent out to kill a man that had been committing crimes for the past seven years. They had killed him, but his wife caught the siblings and tried killing Abi with a knife. She ended up stabbing Felix, who had stepped right in front of her to block it. Abi was told to run away, which she did and as she was running, she fell and was nearly trampled to death by a screaming crowd, since they saw the dead criminal's wife murder Felix. Abi was in the hospital and when she woke up, the worst part was having to relearn her brother had died. A month later, they moved to Japan for the millenium items. Her parents were out to steal them, but Abi was there to go against them, not that they knew that. A month before he died, Felix pulled her aside and begged her that if their parents went after the items, that she would prevent them from finding it at all costs. Naturally, she promised. How couldn't she? He was her only friend, the only one that really cared for her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her, regardless of the fact she, like the rest of her family, was an assassin that went after the worst people. She owed him something. And she found the millenium puzzle and ring. Abi wanted more than anything to tell Atem his real name and to tell him about his past, if it would help him and everyone around him, but he had to figure everything out. The most she could do was play the weird one and be clueless to everything until she could tell them she knew of what the millenium items held. Being an assassin, that would be easy, She had to play so many different roles, once to be a man's loving girlfriend and when she murdered him, to mourn forever. She had also been in disguise so nobody could tell who she was, so she faked her own death so she could leave.   
The door slamming shook her out of her thoughts and back into the now. Her father stormed upstairs and Abi dropped the picture. She felt her skin cut by the shattered glass flying everywhere, including to her own leg. She kicked the picture under the bed as her father slammed open the door and went to stab her, but Abi blocked it with her own pocketknife. "Good, my little assassin." Her father sneered.  
Abi scowled and swung another knife so that it disarmed her father. And then she pointed the knife at his throat. "Your brother would have done better." he stated. Abi scowled. She'd lived with the guilt of getting Felix killed. "Get out." she hissed. He smirked and left her. Abi changed into some casual clothes, hid a piston in her purse and jumped out the window. She landed with grace and ran off. "Don't be late." she whispered to herself. She stopped, to take in a few deep breaths and checked her phone. Good, she still had time. She looked around her to see herself alone amongst the crowd. But, she was the only silent one, listening for trouble. There it was. The cries of a girl. Immediately knowing what was going on, she walked to the sound. And then three people in an alleyway stopped her. "To go free, you duel the three of us." one said.   
Abi smiled. "Don't you know cards should never be brought to a gun fight?" she asked, pulling out a piston. The three eyed it. "You have all raped and murdered those that went against you, right? I can tell because of the smell and the tied up girl whimpering around the corner, probably wondering what will happen to her."  
"What the-"  
Three gunshots rang out. And silence. Abi walked over to the girl and knelt. It was Serenity, Joey's sister. "Who- who are you?"  
Abi made her voice sound slightly calmer and higher. "Uh, I'm going to get you out of here. But, please promise that you won't look at who I am."  
"Promise." Serenity said.   
Abi smiled. "In that case..." she untied Serenity and lead her out in the open, then untied the area around her eyes. "Okay, you can look. You're safe." Abi said, walking away.   
Serenity looked around. "Who was that?" she wondered.  
Abi looked back at Serenity and smiled. 'Perfect, I can pretend to see her, so then I can take her back.' She thought and ran over to the girl. "Serenity!" she called. The red head turned to look at her. "Hi!" Abi said, pretending to be out of breath.   
"Hi, Abi, how are you?"  
"Well. Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to meet up with the others."  
Abi let out a gasp. "Really? So am I! Now, we can go together! What do you say, my sweet and innocent one?"  
"Alright, weird one." Serenity giggled. Abi straightened and then bowed. "Why, yes, that is me, the strangest of them all and the Demon Queen! Grovel before me, minions!" she announced, childishly. 'I should have been the emotionless, sarcastic one. This is sort of hard. How unfortunate that that's Kaiba's role." she thought.   
"Let's go then!" Serenity pulled on her hand and ran to the stadium nearby. 'Time to face the others.'


	4. At the stadium

Abi and Serenity ran right to the stadium. As Abi ran, she focused on how she should act outside school. 'Just be yourself around the people who make you happy.'   
Her eyes widened at the memory. 'Felix...'   
Flashback****  
She was thirteen years old, laying on her back, looking up at the sky. "Hey, sis." She turned to see her brother sitting next to her, smiling. "Oh, it's you, Felix."  
"Yes, it appears so." He laughed.   
"Felix?"  
"Hm?"  
"I know you have friends. I don't know how it feels to be around friends. I mean, you're my only friend, but you're my brother."  
"You want me to tell you what friends are like."  
Abi nodded. Felix smiled lightly and looked in the distance. "You feel happy most of the time to be by them." That word... happy. It wasn't natural to feel that in a family like hers. Somehow, she had managed that emotion. Felix made sure of it. "How do you act around the people who make you happy?"  
"Just be yourself around the people who make you happy."  
"It must be wonderful. For people to have a life like that."  
"It is."  
Her brother looked up at the sky.  
"It really is a beautiful night."   
Abi looked at the sky too. The black sky was illuminated by stars and the moon. The sky... it was a place that nobody could lord over and it also gave her a sense of freedom.  
End Flashback****  
"ABI, POLE!"   
The girl looked up and dodged a stop and go pole just in time. "Thanks, I don't think I would've liked to run into that."  
"You'd have a bloody nose and the air knocked out of you and neither of those are fun." Serenity told her. Abi smiled. 'Okay, now is the time to not lie to anybody, including myself.'

When the girls got to the stadium, everyone else was just getting together. Abi wondered why she came. She really didn't like card games. They usually were based around gambling. And she never liked to gamble for money or items. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man whom she only recognized by his spider tattoo and scars on his slightly rolled back sleeves. 'I'll take care of him later. For now, I'll just get to my seat with the others. "So, um, I've never watched a card game tournament because I find card games a little boring and I didn't know that tournaments for a children's card game existed. How does this work?"  
"All we do is watch tonight."  
"I actually have to speak." Kaiba said, looking smug.   
'Wow, speaking to a stadium. That's exciting.' Abi thought, sarcastically. She listened to what Atem had to say. "Blah, blah, blah, something about heart of the cards blah, blah, blah, friendship blah, blah, believe blah."  
Okay, maybe she was only partly listening, since she hated it when people got dramatic over a card game. Or any game in that matter. She waited until Atem was done talking, then said, "If somebody were to run up to all of you and say 'screw card games', would you try to kill them?"  
"Maybe give them a look to make them run off-" Tristan never got to say anything else. Everyone too into card games said, "I'd slaughter them." at the same time.   
"Tea would slaughter them because they hurt her little swee-"  
Tea covered Abi's mouth, so she wouldn't reveal anything about her crush. Everyone stared. "Abi's just messing around." Tea said, sweetly.  
She pulled Abi to the side. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"  
"Oh, not at all. I just need you ending up with Ya- Yugi." Abi said, smirking.   
Tea blushed. "Stop!" She buried her face in her hands while Abi laughed. "Let's just go."  
"Okay."  
The two girls walked back. "Hey, Yugi, Tea, why don't you two go get snacks? I need to talk to the others." Abi came to a decision as she gave the two money.  
"What-"  
She pushed them away. "What was that about?" Mokuba asked.  
"Okay, all of you, be honest. Do you secretly just want those two to get together?"  
"Yes." Everyone answered.  
"Actually, it isn't so secret. We've tried to leave them alone."  
Abi sighed. "If you're going to do it right, push Tea into Yugi and hope their lips accidentally touch each other. Then take a picture and run before they get up. There's a 99.9% chance they will run after you with imaginary pitch forks and knives." Abi told them.  
"Wow, I never thought Yugi would try to kill somebody."  
"Everyone is naturally insane. Anyway, we all ship Yugi and Tea together. All we need to do is plot their first 'kiss'."  
"Tonight?" Joey asked.  
Now Kaiba was very into the conversation. "Oh, leave that to me." He said, an evil smile appearing. Mokuba took a few steps back. "Um, Kaiba, are you really going to do that?"  
"Do what?" Mai asked.  
"Oh, you shall see. Excuse me, I need to talk to the camera man and the reporter. This had to be on the news." Kaiba swept away with Mokuba running after him. The others got to their spots and Yugi and Tea appeared. "I think you guys went a bit overboard." Abi stated, looking at all the snacks the two got. "I have a sweet tooth." Yami admitted.   
"Well, this pile aint gonna get rid of itself."   
And Abi saw him again, with a gun handle peaking out of his jacket. She looked at him. 'Seems to be waiting to shoot somebody.' Abi realized what her target was planning and swore loudly just as an airhorn sounded out of nowhere. Nobody noticed her leave until she got to the outside hall. "Abi, where are you going?"   
Shoot.  
Abi turned to face Kaiba and Mokuba. "Bathroom." She lied. They nodded and walked away. Abi waited until they turned the corner, then ran. She saw the elevator with way too many people inside and ran to the stairs, sliding down the banister and running until she ran down to the bar where her target was at, and caught him at a table. She got an idea and walked over by him. "Hello." she pretended to be drunk. "Hello, pretty girly." Also pretending to be drunk, good. That made it easy. She then faked to like him a lot. "Well, girly, why don't we take this elsewhere?"  
"Oh, sure." Abi exaggerated a giggle, then walked with him. When they got into a different room, the man smiled. "Oh, pretty girly, I'm sorry, but you have to be mine forever."   
"And I shall be. Your gorgeous, uh, greasy hair. Your swampy eyes." Abi mentally threw up. While the man was distracted, Abi whipped out her gun and pointed it at him. The man sighed. "Do I have to kill you too? I was only planning on killing Muto and that CEO and their friends, but I guess I'll add your blood to theirs." He whipped out a knife and a gun. She allowed him to swipe the knife and cut her shoulder. She waited until he was in range, then stuck her gun into his mouth. "Two words. Bye bye." Abi said sweetly, pulling the trigger. She walked out, blood trickling down her arm. "Gonna have to stitch that up." she muttered, pulling out a needle and dental floss and stitched up the wound. 'What should I tell the others?' 

Abi looked out into the stadium and laughed. Tea and Atem were on the screen, holding hands and staring out, petrified while everyone else chanted "KISS".  
They finally did and everyone cheered. She ran back and whispered in Kaiba's ear, "Brilliant. Why didn't you do that a long time ago?"  
"Because I had to find the right time to do it." He said, quietly back, with the most smug expression ever.  
At the end of the tournament, they walked downstairs and people were screaming and running from the closet Abi hid the corpse in where she knew people would find it. They struggled to the source of the chaos and saw dried blood all over the man. Half of his head was missing and pieces of skull and brain were all over. Kaiba quickly covered Mokuba's eyes. "We need to call the police." Duke managed, staring at the body in horror.  
"No need." Abi pointed at three policeman running towards the group. Kaiba turned Mokuba around and started talking to the police. While the others were distracted, Abi walked downstairs to see a man in a uniform and sunglasses. "Another target dead." Abi confirmed.  
"Thank you, Abigail Sicarius. Anything to report?"  
"He was after the people I was with. But, something was off."  
"What was that?"  
"As you know, the target, Aron Blike was a man that worked for people because he killed people that he and the worker both hate."   
"So, who do you think sent him?"  
"That's just it. I have a few suspects to look into. If you wanted to investigate yourself, I could write out the names of the suspects."  
"You do exactly that. I want the names in by this Monday."  
"Of course. In the meantime, you can talk to Seto Kaiba."  
The two walked back upstairs. "May I know what is going on up here?"  
"A man was murdered. We do not know who it was yet."  
"No need. It was an assassin sent out to eliminate this man since he was already going to be out of the picture."  
"If I may intervene." Kaiba walked up to them. "I want to know who this man was."   
"Aron Blike. Comitted several murders and was going to receive the death penalty."  
"Abi? What are you doing pver here?"  
"Well, I went to find more authority so he could get involved in this. Luckily, he was already on the scene when I found him."   
Kaiba wore a very emotionless expression. "If I could maybe meet this assassin?"  
"I'm sure there could be something arranged." Abi spoke for the man next to her. She was already coming up with a plan of how to get closer to the group.


	5. Getting Kaiba involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as it looks.

Abi walked into Kaiba corp, completely calm. She needed to do this. The agent from last night walked her into the office. "Hello, Kaiba." The agent said. Abi walked out from behind him with a dark smile on her face. "Oh, it's just Abi. It all makes sense." He said, tonelessly. Her smile disappeared to seriousness. "Agent, could Kaiba and I talk privately?"  
"Of course, Sicarius." He left.  
"Sicarius is your last name, huh?"  
"Yes. I hate it."  
"Anyway, about the events of last night." Kaiba leaned forward. Abi looked at him, wondering what he was about to say. "You were preoccupied. Your mind was probably on different things than the assassin?"  
Abi frowned. "Just about family."  
"Your surname is Sicarius."  
"We already established that, yes, it is."  
"Abigail Sicarius. You're assassin name to the outside would be..."  
"Deathly Angel."  
"Quite an interesting name."  
"That's what my brother called me. So I named myself after it."  
"A brother?"  
"Felix Jack Sicarius. Or, was more commonly known as the Shadow of Graves."  
"I'm hearing a lot of past tense. Did he-"  
"Yes." Abi rasped. She cleared her throat. "It was four months ago and caused by mutilation by stabbing until unrecognizable."  
"I see." Kaiba looked back at his computer. Abi took a step closer to the desk. "The millenium items."  
"The... what?"  
"Don't play dumb. Felix... um, my brother told me what they were. My family knows about them. When he died, my parents moved here to steal them and bring him back to life. The thing, though, bringing someone back to life to Earth never ended well, usually with the dead person not coming back."  
"So, you're going against them?"  
"One of the hardest decisions. I want to see him again, but he made me promise to never steal them."  
"What else does your family want to do with them?"  
"Well, afterwards, they want to destroy the items and the people who know what it holds so the only people with the knowledge is my family."  
"They don't sound too good."  
"Most aren't. My parents don't love me because it was my fault he died."  
"Your brother?"  
"Yeah. I hope you would never let anything happen to Mokuba."  
"I try not too."  
"I also hope you won't tell anyone that I was the one who killed the criminal."  
"Who killed that criminal?" Kaiba asked, before indicating his lips were sealed.  
"Thank you."  
"I wonder, if you would like to secretly play the role as the one making sure the group doesn't die."  
"Of course."  
"Secretly, as nobody except the two in this room will know until you reveal your identity?"  
"Of course."   
The two dramatically stared at each other. "Why are we staring at each other like this?" Kaiba asked.  
"Because the writer of this fanfiction decided to add it."


	6. I hope this adds plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, a lot of this has been focused around Abi, but she is the main character.  
> Btw, I am not sure if she should end up with someone because I have more ships than just Tea and Yugi.

On Monday....  
Abi ran home. She knew her parents needed to tell her something. If she was late, then the verbal abuse would be endless. She ran around the corner and to the end of a block. When she got to her house, she sprinted inside and doubled over, panting. "Mom? Dad?"   
"Hello, Abi." Her parents wore dark expressions.   
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No. You did not." Her father assured her. "Then why am I here?"  
"You are here this early after school because we need you to assassin someone."  
"Alright. Who?"  
"In a few weeks, a tournament for Duel Monsters will be back at Duelist Kingdom."  
"Okay, and?"  
"You are friends with Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba?"  
"Yes."  
"And Joseph Wheeler and-"  
"Yes, now what is it?"  
"We need you to find someone and shoot him down. There was a mass murder where about thirty people were shot, seventy were blown to bits, and two more were decapitated, six were injured. The six injured arrived at the docks an hour ago, saying the murderers were a married couple in their early thirties. The wife was a blond and the husband was a redhead."  
"Okay, I will get to it right away." Abi walked upstairs. 'Something just doesn't add up with the man I killed the other day, the duelists that kidnapped Serenity, and now a couple that murdered 102 people and left six injured?' She suddenly thought to school that day. Bakura didn't show up, but when she got hold of him, he said he was busy with something he didn't finish. His voice also didn't really sound like his, more like... her eyes widened. Yami Bakura. Maybe Yami Marik too? Finishing something. Was it possible they were involved in this? No, she didn't really know Yami Bakura to murder anymore, but Marik on the other hand... this was a possibility. She frowned. Something still didn't add up. She knew anyone could shoot a gun, but thirty people? She walked downstairs. "Mom, Dad, where was the gun shot in the victims?"  
"They were all shot twice. Once in the neck, the second in the chest." Her father answered.   
"Like Felix." Abi whispered to herself.   
"I had a few more questions. Did the injured tell anyone anything else about the murderers?"  
"They were accompanied by three boys and a girl, each in their teenage years."  
"Where are the injured right now?"  
"In the hospital."  
"I need to see them."  
"Of course."  
She grabbed a box with six vials in it and walked to the hospital. 'Three boys and a girl in their teenage years.' She stepped into the hospital and walked up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm here to see the six injured. My parents are with the government. I can give you their names."  
"Look, girl, we can't show you to the injured."  
"Please, this is really important. This is life or death."  
The lady looked up at her. "Okay, fine. Just give me a moment."  
"Thank you."  
Abi was escorted to the room by a nurse whom she knew well. "Alright, Abi. Please, there is one of the injured here that are awake."  
"Before I go in, may I make a request?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Check the injured for poison in their bloodstream, right now if you can help it."  
"Of course."  
Abi walked in the room. A boy by the age of nine looked at her. "Hello, my name is Abigail Sicarius."  
"No, no, no, not another Sicarius. Boy is evil, you are evil."  
"I'm not evil. I just wanted to ask a few questions about the time you were kidnapped."  
"You won't hurt me?"  
"No." Abi said, seriously. The young child nodded. "Can you tell me what the four teenagers looked like?" she asked, bring out a notepad and a pen.  
"The first boy had white hair, brown eyes, had a strange ring with a pyramid in the middle. He was strange."  
"Strange?"  
"Like two people in one body. Same with second boy. He had whitish blond hair, darker skin."  
"I think I know the first two people. You said they were like two people in one body?"  
"Yes. One moment they were trapped like us, innocent, next minute, different voices, evil."  
"I see."  
"The third boy was eighteen. He told me. He was the strangest."  
"The strangest?"  
"Black hair, otherwise I couldn't see him. He acted more sadistic."  
"As for the girl?"  
"My older sister."  
"Where is she now?"  
The boy's shoulders slumped. "She died."  
"I'm sorry, but I need to ask. How did she die and what was her behavior like?"  
"Different. Like she was being controlled. She died from the murderers torturing her in front of me."  
Abi inhaled sharply. "Mr..."  
"My name is Mason."  
"Mason, did the boy with the blondish hair, was he holding a rod like thing?"  
Mason thought for a minute. "Yes."  
"Thank you for that piece of information."  
"There were people sent out to kill other people."  
"Okay. I had a question. Do you like card games?"  
"One."  
"Is it called Duel Monsters?"  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"I have my way. About Duel Monsters- do you know who Yugi Muto is?"  
"Yes, he's the king of games."  
"Yes, him."  
"There was a man there that looked like an older version of him, except wearing business clothes, and taller. Way taller."  
"He didn't happen to have yellow lightning streaks, did he?"  
"No he didn't have them."  
"Otoya Muto." She whispered. She looked at Mason. "I just have one more question. This man, was he also killing people?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, thank you for your time."  
Abi walked out of the room as the nurse from earlier ran to her. "The type of poison in the injured was a poison unknown and undiscovered."  
"No, it's been discovered. How long would you estimate the vicitms have? I can give you the antidote."  
"They have five more hours at an estimated time." Abi handed the box to the nurse. "This is for the victims. Inject it as close to the heart as vitally safe."  
"Of course."  
"This is also according to blood types. Which is why it has fresh O- blood in it."  
"Fresh?"  
"I have a supply room of blood just in case."  
"Of course." The nurse ran off and Abi began walking. 'This is clearer to me now. I was right about Bakura and Marik, though they were the victims by the other spirits they're linked too and the boy's sister- she was under mind control. She was just needed for entertainment and then they killed her off when they got bored, and as for Otoya, he ditched his son, wife, and father to join them. Does Yugi know about this?   
'And as for this mysterious boy, I don't know much about him. I should get to know more about him. Could the other victims know more?'   
"So, Abigail Jacklyn Sicarius. That is your real name, right?"   
Abi smiled as she recognized the voice. "Of course it's you. I was wondering where you had run off too. I was just trying to figure out why and for what purpose, but only now I realize. It's the same evil that criminals have like yourself."  
"I'm offended. I am no mere criminal, I am the king of thieves. I am the spirit of the millenium ring, but surely you knew that already."  
"You said you were the king of thieves, but do you know the Pharaoh's identity, then, and Marik's?"  
"Aw, how cute! You're trying to get information out of me. I will gladly tell you what you need to know so you can run foolishly to the island."  
"What about the injured?"  
"They'll get what is coming to them. You have more questions on your mind, hm?"  
"Yugi's father, I assume Solomon and his wife are trying to keep Yugi and the Pharaoh out of it."  
"Why yes, they don't have all the facts, but they know most of it."  
"Mainly the fact that he's a murderer. And that he started over his life with my aunt. I think I'm starting to get this."  
"You understand a little bit of it."  
"As for the mysterious boy?"  
"Ah, yes, I guess I can reveal that you two are close. My time here is up. I have more to do. I'll see you around."  
Abi turned with her gun aimed. Nobody was there. She ran away and to Kaiba corp. The assassin sprinted past everyone. She burst into Kaiba's office out of breath. "Bakura... evil... plan... injured... Yu... gi's... father...."  
"Catch your breath first." Kaiba monotoned.  
"I have come to believe that we will have some murderers on our hands."  
"But you're a murderer."  
"And I think Mokuba is in danger."  
That made him serious. "How?"  
"Well, actually the world. See, when my aunt was younger, she got married to a man, but then he died and ever since then she's been obsessed with bringing people back from the dead and she's a psychopath which isn't a good mix, especially with..." It struck her that maybe Kaiba had no idea about Yugi's family's position. "Her new husband because he's an a******!"  
Kaiba's face was priceless at the swearing. "Oh, and by the way, I drugged Mokuba! He was laughing as he watched tv while eating popcorn and drinking lemonade."  
"How is that bad- WAIT, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
"Why it's bad is because there's no tv in the room and he's actually trying to eat couch stuffing and drinking... actually I won't go into much detail about that. Now, he's in the closet, screaming about Narnia and how you bang your fork on the kitchen table." She managed before nearly dying of laughter.  
"First, I will kill you. Second, is there a chance we could do that to Yugi?"  
"Should we find out at the tournament?"


	7. Going to the tournament

Abi packed up for the plane that she was going on for the tournament. She walked out the door, dragging a suitcase behind her. In her hand was a purse full of grenades, guns, bullets, and knives that she hid well enough to escape security. In her other hand was a bag full of her notes. She met everyone at the airport, but she didn't talk much. She just looked through her notes. 'Again, if she wants to resurrect people, she would have to kill them. Trixie would kill for the fun of it, and try to bring them back to life. Then kill them again so they wouldn't blab around. Who would be her next targets? Would she be going to this stupid tournament?' Mokuba sat next to her. "Is your mind on something?"  
"I guess you could say that." Abi spotted a strange blond woman. She stood suddenly. "What's up?" Joey asked.  
"The sky."  
"You know what I meant." Joey rolled his eyes. Everyone was observing her. "I, um, I thought I saw.... Harry Potter merchandise. Oh, would you look at that! Someone has a Slytherin shirt. I have to ask if they are going to become the second Voldemort- er, bye!" She ran off.  
"Do you think she was making something up?"  
"No, she saw a spider. I think she's terrified of spiders (A/N, I'm actually not scared of spiders, but I hate people screaming whenever they see a tiny bug!)." Kaiba said, bored out of his mind.  
Abi stormed up to her aunt and grabbed her shoulder. Her aunt smiled. "Abigail-y, my dear, how have you been?"  
"More like, why are you killing people?"   
"Oh, so Bakura did tell you everything. He has to act innocent along with Marik."  
Otoya stood. Abi glared at him. "And you abandoned your family!"  
"They were just pawns to me."  
"So, you just threw them to the side to start life over with this (the following word is so terrible that the author has had to cut it out)?!" Abi was enveloped in anger (anime styled eyes of fire, the devil behind her).  
"My darling! Why would you be that cruel?"  
"Because I have no time for those that are worthless in the world. I am talking about you, of course, my worthless aunt."  
Trixie's soul flew out of her mouth at the thought of her niece this angry and unloving towards her. "I believe I am done here. Don't bother me, you worthless-"  
She felt something behind her and turned. It was a boy wearing a ski mask. "Is there a problem here, Trixie, Otoya?" He asked.  
"My niece doesn't love me anymore!" Trixie wailed from the ground and held onto her leg. "Please, my darling Abigail, please tell me how wonderful I am! Tell me 'Aunt Trixie, I adore you! You've changed my life for the better and I will help you all the way! I love you, aunt Trixie!"  
The boy sweatdropped. Abi just answered, "Why would I tell such a lie?"  
"You offensive brat!"  
Abi kicked her aunt off her. "Just as childish as I remember. I hate you even more than I did when I last saw you."  
"I only wanted to be your role model." Trixie sobbed from the ground as Abi walked away, impatiently. Now Otoya sweatdropped. Abi ran back to the group. "Oh my goodness, the Slytherin girl was so strange. She just stared at me when I rambled on about Harry Potter and Voldemort smut fanfictions!"  
"Do those even exist?"  
"Yes!" (A/N: My ship is HarryxGinny) Abi announced.  
"So, who do you actually ship?"  
"Harry and Ginny! Because they got married and had three beautiful children named James, Albus, and Lily!"  
Yugi just smiled like 'she'll never become different', Marik and his siblings were just staring at her thinking 'what oddity is this?', Bakura sighed. "I have just decided, Bakura!"  
"What?"  
"I needed to ask you a question, you limey bloke! Have you defeated Voldemort yet?"  
"Uh... no...."  
"THEN GET TO WORK!"   
Bakura leaned away from her. "I want to dissect a corpse." Abi said out of the blue. Nobody was surprised, except for the three Egyptians. "I hope my fantabulous is wearing onto all of you! Just know, you shall always be lost without me!"  
"You are so random." Joey stated, sweatdropping.  
"I try to be!" Abi laughed at their faces. She smiled. 'Let's see if they'll get this.'  
"Hey, guys, guess what a dog says."  
"Um, woof."  
"No, they say 'Ed..ward'."  
Everybody cried. "NINA, REST IN PEACE, WE SHALL NOT FORGET YOUUUUUU!"  
"You know, Hughes has a lot of work to do, he told Alicia."  
Now they were full out sobbing.  
"And also, Yugi? It must have cost you an arm and a leg to become the King of Games, huh?"  
They were interrupted by a few boys whistling. "Hey, pretty girls, why don't you come, sweethearts!"  
"Creeps." Yugi glared at the 'creeps' who focused on the girls in the group. "Come on, girlies? Ditch those losers."  
Abi stood and walked over to them. "Oh, looks like we got a taker."   
She kept walking and heard Kaiba move to cover Mokuba's eyes for the upcoming violence. "Hey, boys." Her dangerous voice said enough.  
"Hey, pretty sweety."  
She glared at them. "So, I want you to stop talking about my friends this way or else I'll have to beat you to a pulp."  
"Sure. Like you're strong enough to do this."  
Abi walked right up to the boy that said that and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine extremely hard. "What the- DAMN YOU, GIRLY!"  
"Why would you damn me when I'm already a demon?" she asked calmly. She turned to the others. "Does anybody else want me to injure them?"  
They backed away, then ran from her. She walked back. "Please, where did we leave off on our conversation? Oh, yes, I was torturing you with quotes from Fullmetal Alchemist, huh?"  
"Please, no." Yugi whispered, horrified, an idea of what was up next.   
"Yugi is such a SHORTY!" Abi yelled.  
"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"  
"Hey, I think whenever Yugi gets called short, he breaks people's knee caps with a wrench, specifically the one he's holding with a sadistic smile on his face that we've all been waiting for. I say knee caps, because that's what he can reach." Abi said.   
"That is exactly right."  
Seeing everybody's expressions of them casually talking about so much violence, especially about Yugi being the violent one, the two cracked up. "I'm just kidding... sort of." Yugi said.  
"Oh, look at the planes outside!"  
"About planes, if anyone talks to me about 9/11 because I'm from America, you guys can scream to everyone to cover their eyes from the gore." Abi said.  
"We wouldn't do that!"  
"I know, but I wouldn't put it above everyone at the tournament." At that very moment, Weevil and Rex walked over. "Hello, American."  
"Hi, I have a name, you know. I'd prefer to be called by that or I'll attack you." Everybody noticed the venom in her voice. Weevil and Rex just stared at her. "What? Am I just that threatening?"  
"No, I was surprised you don't have diabetes."  
Abigail smiled. "Alright everybody, I have found a demonstration on how to properly break bones. This guy has two hundred six in his body, so you'll probably memorize this lesson by the end of the day. Yugi, give me your wrench."  
The two pointless duelists ran away screaming while Abi just laughed. "Somehow, I get the feeling that you weren't joking about that."  
"Good, because I wasn't. They don't have permission to be racist."  
"Permission?"  
"My permission."  
They sat in silence, sinking that, 1) Abi was a bit of a psychopath and 2) people needed her permission for their actions.  
A few minutes later, the speakers announced that it was time to board their flight. Abi walked up to security with her bag of weapons. She walked up to one and showed him a card when the others weren't paying attention. He nodded and let her through security.  
They boarded the plane and sat in their seats, which, for some reason, were first class. "These feel pretty nice." Tea was sitting next to Yugi. "Yeah, especially the seating arrangements, hm?" Abi winked. Serenity rolled her eyes, smiling.

When the plane was finally off, Abi said, "Serenity, question."  
"Answer."  
"Are you just here to watch the tournament."  
"I've never really played, though Joey's teaching me."  
"Okay."   
"Hey, what do you do?"  
"When I'm not with you guys or at school? Study, play instruments, practice the languages I know, read, and I also have karate, dance, swim, gymnastics, kickboxing, jiu jitsu, archery, gun aiming, knife throwing, hunting, volleyball, basketball, jogging, and cycling."  
"That's a lot of stuff."  
"It is, but my family is very defensive and they love to pull moves on people at any moment." Abi stopped.  
"Your family? You never really talk about them. Do you have siblings?"  
"I had an older brother, but he's dead. He died four months ago."  
"I'm sorry." Serenity was very sincere.  
"As for my parents, they're really only nice to me when they need me to do something for them. And my family... they aren't exactly role models. Quite a few of them have gone against what we feel we're meant for. They take drugs, they end up in prison for killing or jail for stealing. They find it funny to abuse people. My aunt Trixie is one. One of my good friends, his dad ditched him and his family to be with her and they've committed a lot of crimes."  
"Wow, they sound awful."  
"They really are, but hey, what can you do about it?"  
"You have a sad life and quite possibly something you aren't telling us. It's okay if you aren't ready to share it just yet, but try to be a little more honest. I think we all notice the act."  
"To tell the truth, I haven't ever had a friend. The person I was closest too was my brother, and I have difficulty reaching out to people in a way that isn't strange. Don't get me wrong, I try around you guys, but when you grow up, being wrongfully taught you're in a world where you can't trust anybody, it gets hard to accept how people are, but you still want to act friendly, but with so much inexperience, you just pick up what you think is right and act like that. I hate lying about my personality and my life, but it's hard to explain."  
"I see. And that's alright. I can tell you're a good person and you do things because you have been taught that it's right. I don't mind. You're still my friend."  
Abi hugged her. "YOU'RE SO CUUTE, YOU KNOW THAT, SERENITY? IF I WAS BI OR EVEN LESBIAN, I WOULD KISS YOU!" She squealed.  
Joey heard her and smirked.   
"Anyway, how is it going to work at the hotel?"  
"We somehow got two rooms with a ton of beds. There's a second floor and three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and an extra room with a hot tub, which is why we all brought our swimsuits."  
Abi grinned. "We shall all dominate the hot tub."  
"Yes, we shall. Since there's so many of us, we're sharing beds."  
"I'll come up with a few rules in the meantime."  
"We rented out two rooms, so one for girls and one for boys."  
"But why can't we let the future married couples get together?"  
Serenity laughed. "Right?"  
They looked back at Yami and Tea. Yami was overly fascinated with how planes worked. "So they stay in the air! Are they giant mechanical birds?"  
"We could go with that." Tea obviously wanted to laugh.  
"I think I'll get some sleep. Joey called me way too early because he couldn't sleep." Serenity said.  
"Okay."  
Abi looked around and saw her aunt a few rows in front of them. 'I think I need to tell them about me being assassin during this trip. I don't think they'll tell anyone.'  
She thought and fell asleep before she knew it.

Abi was running to her brother. "Felix!" She hugged him.  
"I'm so glad you're back!"  
"I'm glad to see you. But, if you missed me so much, then why aren't you bringing me back?" He asked as some of the skin on his face peeled away. His eyes fell out and soon she was staring at a corpse. She screamed and ran away. Yugi stared at her, betrayed. "How come you didn't tell me my father was back? Why is he so mean?" The others emerged from shadows, as did her parents and brother. "You could have prevented so many things. Evil."  
"No, this is a dream, this is a dream."  
"You killed me, sister."  
Abi realized she was on the ground, being pulled to a cliff with lava at the bottom. "You could have told us you knew." her friends said.  
She screamed, clawing at the ground, trying to get free. "Die for what you did." everyone whispered. She screamed as she free fell down the pit.

Abi woke up, gasping loudly. She looked around. Mostly everyone was sleeping. She sighed. 'I have to tell them now.' She waited until the plane landed when everyone began waking up. They got off the airplane and went straight to the hotel, but they hung out in one of their hotel rooms. Abi walked to the couch and looked at the fireplace.


	8. Confession

"You okay?" Yami asked.  
"Huh?"  
"You seem to be thinking pretty hard on something."  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about Ancient Egypt and about pharaohs."  
He frowned. "Oh."  
"Yeah. And pyramids. Like your puzzle. If I had to solve it, it would take me this entire millenium, whereas it only took Yugi, what? A few weeks?"  
"What?" He paused, staring at her in shock. Everyone had stopped to look at her too. "Yeah, so I sorta always knew about the millenium items from my career as an assassin." she said very casually.  
Now everyone was hooked onto this. "Okay, yes, I know you probably don't believe me on the assassin thing and you will try to play the 'dumb' card about the millenium items. I know about them through my older brother, who was stabbed to death a few months ago by a target, who escaped. And I also was the one who drugged Mokuba, so sorry if he somehow got into your houses." She casually took out her purse full of weapons, took out a knife and smiled. She quickly threw it in a random direction. It got stuck in a watermelon. "I also have a habit of throwing knives in random directions." She declared.   
"So, you're an assassin and you know about the millenium items. Okay, cool." Serenity said this as if saying 'so, you work at McDonald's and you know about an exhibit at the museum.'  
"Yes!"  
"I'm guessing you were the one that murdered that man."  
"Yep. I came to this tournament to kill a man and a woman who have tortured and killed one hundred two people. I really am not very sorry to drag you into this because I know your histories and what all of you have accomplished. All of yours."  
"Wait, if you know all of our histories, then..."  
"I know your name, Atem, oh, and another thing, I only wish you could give us free passes into the pyramids, I mean, you must have known those past pharaoh's! They were your buddies!" She told Yami.  
Everyone smirked. "My name's Atem." Atem said, slowly.  
"Yup! Do you not like it?"  
"No, it's alright. Just, how do you know my name?"  
"Too much explaining, for another day, or, you could boil it down to- I'm too lazy to tell you. I also probably just spoiled a lot for all of you, but, there it is! Oh, and something else? I am not here to kill any of you."  
"Why do you tell us you're an assassin?"  
"Because, you'd still realize it. Finding dead bodies everywhere with me disappearing around the same time they die. You guys are smarter than most people give you credit for. Oh, and my family cannot see your millenium items, Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Odion. If that happens, they will stop at nothing to kill you and get them. See, they know too, and, sorry for how terrible this sounds, but I hate them more than I hate anyone else. And I hate a lot of people, sadly they're all six feet under, so I can't torture them! Anyway..." She sneakily grabbed a gun. "I'm not here to hurt anyone really in this room that are good guys, if you get what I mean." In one movement, she was across the room with two guns pointed at Marik and Bakura. "I'm also very good at telling who's who, referring to the items." She said, calmly, "And, I'm a pretty good sharpshooter, so I'd suggest to not make me use my gun and kill the souls in these bodies and when your souls are in Hell, I'll simply remove them and save the lives of protagonists."  
They switched to the souls born into those bodies. She put down her guns. "I think we've come to an understanding, then."  
"When did she draw those?" Mai muttered.  
"So, what do you want us to call you, Atem?"  
"I guess either or is fine."   
"Kay."  
"So, what are the man and woman trying to do?"  
"They have been bringing people back to life and then they kill them again. One of the injured that got away that I investigated last night, they saw someone being brought back to life and the first thing they said was that they were happier where they'd been before. They wanted to do nothing more than die and swallowing glass that night."  
"Oh..."  
"Right, so, big day tomorrow. Sorry if I give any of you nightmares!" She announced, cheerfully.


	9. Day 1

Abi woke up and ran out of the hotel room in her pjs and down the stairs. She got to the breakfast. Surprisingly, she was the last one up. Everyone's hair was a mess, there were bags under their eyes. "So, I did give you nightmares, but to the point where none of you slept!" she announced cheerfully.  
"And Atem kept me up all night, trying to talk to me!.... Yes, you did.... WHAT?!" Yugi screeched at a wall.  
"Who are you talking too?"  
"Atem."  
"So you can talk to him..." Abi cut herself off when she saw a certain trading card across the room. "OH NO, YOU DON'T, SCUM OF THE EARTH!" She stole the seal of Orchidcalcos (purposely misspelled- it's my least favorite card) and threw it into the nearby fireplace. Trixie stood. "YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU, NIECE?" She started sobbing.  
"Immature brat." Abi muttered and walked off.  
"That's your aunt?"  
"Yeah." Abi sighed.  
"PLEASE, MY DEAR, SIT WITH ME AND EAT! I LOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
"Kill me now." Abi groaned.  
Everyone was staring at Abi, some laughing. "Are you her niece-y poo?" Weevil called.  
"EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES AND PLUG YOUR EARS OR RUN AWAY! THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF GORE!" Mai screamed.  
Abi calmly walked up to Weevil. "I could kill you right now, but what's the fun in that if I already dropped a certain grenade under your table?" She asked and walked away, leaving Weevil and Rex looking nervously under their table.  
"Did you put a grenade under the table?"  
"No, but I think I put one in the woods. It should go off any minute now."  
They sat in silence and then....  
BOOM!  
"There it is!" Abi beamed. "I love setting off explosives! They're fun!"  
"I believe that Abi is a bit of a psychopath."  
"Really? I couldn't tell." Yugi muttered.  
"You know, I think I found the heart of the cards." Abi said suddenly.  
Everyone nodded. "That's great, Abi."  
"Yep! Here it is!" She held up a real heart.  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?!?" Mokuba shrieked.  
"Oh, from the dead body outside."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"No, I actually broke into a morgue!"  
"Ew..."  
"I once stayed in a morgue for a few days when I was three. It was awesome! The corpses talked to me! Strange enough, the police who freed me couldn't hear the voices!"  
Everyone moved their chair a few inches away from her. She laughed. "You should see your faces!"  
"So you were kidding?" Tea asked, wearily.  
"I never said that!"  
"Uh...."  
Yugi switched to Atem. "You aren't grossed out?"  
"Oh, no! From what I've heard about the Ancient Egyptians, this is tame! We used to pull out brains with a straw."  
"The next time rabid fangirls come to attack you, I'm not holding them back." Joey deadpanned.  
Atem laughed, shaking his head. 

Finally, they were outside, though there were fewer places to duel from a certain grenade (everybody who had been in the room last night glared at Abi, who just smirked proudly).  
"Wow, I wonder who that was!" Abi said.  
"That was you." Tristan deadpanned.  
"Um, no it wasn't!"  
"Yes, it was!" The group synced.  
"Wow, you already know me that well! I also have no regrets! Now to blow up the rest!"  
Atem facepalmed while Kaiba chopped her head. She cracked up. "Okay, guys... are we going to duel?"  
"Um sure."  
Abi spotted the boy in the ski mask. "Excuse me, I'm going to take a piss!" She announced. 

She was running when she saw a knife being thrown at her. She ducked just in time and pulled out her gun and started shooting. "Good job. You've really grown, haven't you, Abigail-y?"  
A knife was pulled against her throat. Trixie smiled. Abi quickly pulled a knife out from her belt and stabbed behind her. "The only problem, darling auntie, you love to hesitate. Puts more fun in the chase, I guess."  
"We're just merely playing with a worthless little girl, that's all!"  
Abi scowled. "That timed grenade that you placed on the duel stands. That really wasn't nice."  
"True, but it prevented quite a few deaths."  
"But you still don't see our plan." Otoya stated, smiling from the ground.  
The boy in the ski mask walked over. Abi charged him and kicked him in the face. "You always could fight better when you were angry, couldn't you, Angel?"  
Abi's eyes widened. She put a foot on his chest and leaned over, taking the mask off with shakey hands. It was him. "Felix?"  
"Yes, we revived your brother. Abigail, darling, after all we have done for you."  
"Felix, what happened to you?"  
"I was put to a happy place. I wasn't brought back right, so I'm a little different, sister."  
Abi looked sad, then she brought the knife down, but Felix avoided it. "Now you try to kill me?"  
"You aren't back. You're more dead than you were before."  
"And anyway, darling, Felix likes to be with us more than you!"  
Abi scowled. "You were stupid to bring Felix 'back' and it was a very bad idea to even bring him into my presence."  
"Were we now?"  
"I am going to tear you apart!" Abi ran at her aunt and began stabbing her in the arms, the legs. Otoya threw her of Trixie and ran at her. Abi pointed her gun at him and then Felix ran up behind her and shot Abi in the leg. Abi fell to her knees, startled. She then started running, ignoring the blood trail she left. They didn't follow her. She ran through the crowd. desperately trying to find the others. "Tea! Yugi!" She called. Her vision began to fade. "HELP!" She continued running and ran until she bumped into Tea. "Sorry!"  
They took in the blood that was trailing down her leg. "Does anyone have tweezers?"  
Serenity gave her a pair and Abi dug deep in her leg. She found the bullet and pulled it out. Once it was out, she wiped the blood off her leg and clothes and took care of the wound. "Okay, it's safe to open your eyes." She said. They saw the blood and the bullet. "What happened?"  
"Um, there was a boy in a ski mask working with my aunt, so I followed him and we all fought. I took off his mask and.... anyway, he shot me in the leg."  
"Who was under the mask?"  
"Someone I used to know."  
She went back to the hotel. 'Felix is back, but not really. He tried to kill me. As horrible as it is, he needs to be in the other place.' She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'I have only one option.'  
"Tell me, when are you going to finally just ask the plan?" Felix asked.  
Abi stood and aimed her gun at him. He smiled. "You could never kill me, you can't now."  
"And if I don't, I'll still die."  
"I only come here to talk. You horrible girl."  
"So, you were pieced together. Your face doesn't have bloodstains all over it."  
"Not on my face." He lifted his shirt and stabs were all over his chest. "Just the ones I first died from."  
Abi backed away. "Darling, your not actually going to leave us again, are you?" Trixie asked.  
"Yes, I am." Abi said. She really wanted to be alone.  
"I see, hon."  
"Abigail." Felix snarled. The siblings glared at each other.  
"You can just make this easy on yourself by coming along-" A knife hit the wall an inch from his face. "Yeah, sure, just allow myself to come along and die? I think I'm starting to see what happened now. It was you who sent them out to kill Felix that night."  
"Very good, you were always so smart."  
"So you always meant to kill us. You and my parents. It all makes sense. They sent me here to get myself killed and that agent... you have him undercover."  
"But the real threat is here."  
Felix frowned. "Is this true?"  
"Well, we just love you so much. We thought it wouldn't happen. If Abigail had died first, then we wouldn't hav-"  
Abigail pushed her against a wall. "IT DOES NOT MATTER. YOU AND MY PARENTS AND THE GUARDS! YOU'VE KNOWN WHERE THEY WERE ALL THIS TIME!"  
"Well, of course!"  
"Where's Otoya?" Abi realized her went missing.  
"Just fulfilling a step to our victory."  
"You've been planning on killing the people with the skills you want to have them!"  
"My darling, so smart!"  
Abi scowled and threw another knife. "Get her." Trixie snarled. Felix nodded. He looked off. 'Trixie killed me. Trixie killed me. I have to kill her.' He ran faster to reach his sister. "ABIGAIL!" He shouted. She glared at him and turned, beginning to open fire at him. He dodged. "Abi, please!"  
"SO, YOU SHOOT ME AND NOW YOU'RE PLEADING ME!"  
"Just listen. I know what needs to happen. I know you know I just want to die more than anything. The pain of being revived. But, first, listen to me!"  
"Put down your weapons. On the floor where I can see them."  
He did as she said. "I have a plan. You cannot tell that you were nearly kidnapped. Just say you got angry and threw the knife."  
"Or I can hang a picture there."  
"That too. Listen, Trixie plans to kidnap someone from your group. And use them as her labrat. You'll need to pretend to be on her side. And then we can kill her and Yugi's father."  
"So, you want me to pretend to know nothing, allow them to be kidnapped, then go find them, and act on her side until the last moment and then kill her and Yugi's dad and you?"  
"You can kill me afterwards."  
"And I promise- it will happen. You will kill me."  
She nodded. "Of course."  
"Okay, then bye." Abi turned and ran away.  
"Good job, Abi. I hope you do follow the plan, but you'll still die." He whispered.

'He still plans to kill me. I'll just follow along for now.' Abi thought. She knew her brother like an open book. It was night and everyone was excited. They had dueled and won, unsurprisingly. She made sure to do a mental headcount. She didn't say anything else. "Good job, guys!"  
"You can get really happy in a second." Tea noted.  
"Trust me, I'm all sorts of emotions inside. I just hate to show a weak face."  
"Well-"  
"No friendship speeches! Please, no."  
"I was going to say that nobody likes showing their weak face."  
"That's true." Abi said, thoughtfully. She stared into space.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Assassinations."  
"This one or past ones?"  
"Both. Did you know I've killed almost three thousand people counted as villains? And I've also been murdering since I was six."  
"Wow, that's enough to fill a small town."  
"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't want to creep you out, but those people that I've killed... each one of them had one characteristic that made me regret killing them. One was because they had regretted tearing their family apart. He poisoned his children with mercury. He then went out killing other people that he wanted to scare people. Others were terrorists that were poor and their lives were revolved around trauma."  
"So, do you want to be an assassin for the rest of your life?"  
"It's weird, but not exactly. I love the rush of it. I actually wanted to be something of a surgeon. I can deal with seeing body parts. I know their functions. I've had to give myself stitches."  
"As for the bullet?"  
"Closed the bullet hole with the necessary means. Hurt like Hell."  
"Well, everyone has to go through one pain or another."  
"Right.... have you asked Yugi out yet?"  
"I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT 'MISSION'!"


End file.
